Ante tí
by Painalli Tlahuilli
Summary: Un hijo habla de sus sentimientos con su padre, un pequeño songfic, espero les guste.


Aquí les traigo mi primer Songfic, espero les guste, el protagonista puede ser tanto Takeru como Yamato, las letras en cursivas son citas, las letras en negritas son hechos pasados, por último la mayoría del fic esta dado el punto de vista de si hijo mayor que se llama Masuyo, sin más que decir el fic.

Disclaimer: Digimon, al igual que la canción no me pertenecen.

…

-buenas noches hijo-amenizo el aquel rubio de 36 años de ojos azules y cabello como el resplandor del sol, tenia los ojos cansados y la piel palida

-papa-la voz del pequeño sonaba cansada, tan cansada, el rubio se acerco a la cama de su hijo

-dime-menciono mientras prendia la luz de la lampara de la mesa de noche

-¿por que lloraban tu y mama?-la pregunta de su hijo le hizo querer llorar, le orpimia el corazon desde el fondo, un nudo en su garganta le hizo tomar bastante tiempo para responder la pregunta

-a veces los adultos lloran sin alguna razón aparente-el niño miro a los ojos a su papa, las miradas azulinas se encontraron

-¿estaban tristes?-la inocencia de la infancia era notoria en lo forma de hablar del infante-cuando yo estoy triste veo la tele o juego

-no estábamos tristes-dio un suspiro que le lleno de cierta paz-es solo que tratábamos de tomar de la mejor forma posible una noticia

Miro hacia a un lado de la cama, sus otros hijos dormían plácidamente, con la respiración serena y tranquila, aquella paz le inundo el alma al adulto, la niñez era la mejor etapa de la vida, los sueños parecen poder ser alcanzados tan fácilmente, la dificulatades solo son problemas que se pueden solucionar con un si o un no, lo único que te hace correr es jugar o ver tu programa de television favorito, y la única cosa que te hace llorar es que tus padres no estén contigo, que ironica era la vida, el creció separado de uno de sus padres y juro que nunca le haría lo mismo a sus hijos, y ahora, ahora, solo tenia la eternidad para tratar de reflexionar bien las cosas, los detalles de la vida que le dieron sentido a su existencia, los momentos tristes que lo hicieron mas fuerte y que le arrebataron tantas lagrimas. Beso la frente de su hijo mayor que ya estaba durmiendo, aquella criatura de apenas 6 años le habia brindado las mayores alegrías que la vida puede ofrecer, el mayor orgullo que un padre puede tener en el mundo, sus otros hijos no se quedaban atrás, la vida le dio tantas oportunidades de ser felz, se sentía agradecido de haber podido tener aquella vida.

-tienes que cuidar a tus hermanitos-menciono con dolor y mientras se le salía una lagrima, lagrima que cayo en el rostro del pequeño, el niño sintió un frio en su alma, como si algo importante de su vida se estuviera despidiendo. El rubio camino hacia la salida de la habitación, después de haber arropado a su hijo cálidamente, mira por última vez aquella habitación que contenía los seres que mas amaba sobre la tierra y el universo.

-

El relojito cucu sonaba  
Papá besó mi frente  
Me dijo buenas noches hijito  
Y me apagó la luz

Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz que tengo miedo  
Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz y apaga el tiempo

-

El chico de rubios cabellos y ojos color cielo se sento en la alfombra verde, miro de atento el nombre que tenia inscrito aquella piedra. Un estruendo en su corazón lo invadió, lo paralizo lentamente, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, pero no iba a llora, su papa le habia enseñado a ser fuerte, debía de mostrar qu habia aprendido todo lo posible _llorar no significa ser débil, significa que algo es importante para ti, significa que te causo felicidad en algún momento de tu vida, no debes avergonzarte de eso, cuando tengas ganas de llorar, llora. _Recordó sus palabras y dejo salir aquellas lagrimas rebeldes que no quisieron ceder a su voluntad.

-he venido por que te quiero decir algo importante, mañana me caso, es sorprendente como pasa el tiempo-exclamo sin dejar de llorar-se que hace tiempo que no venia, pero aun a años de tu partida me sigue doliendo, sigue doliendo como el primer dia sin ti

El viento parecía estar respondiendo a sus palabras, la brisa veraniega le refrescaba el rostro, casi como una sueve caricia.

-

Esta canción de amor  
Va para mi papá  
Se escapó al viento nos dejó solitos

Esta canción de amor  
Va para mi mamá  
Que aguantó todito le dolió hasta el hueso

-

**-su papa se ha ido al cielo-hablaba lentamente su Mama, su voz por alguna razón les llenaba de tranquilidad, pero aun asi el dolor estaba impregnada en ella**

**-y cuano regesa-pregunto ingenuamente el menor de tan solo tres años**

**-no regresara, sin embargo el siempre está con ustedes y conmigo**

**-¿pero cómo pudo abandonarnos?-menciono el mayor que tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar**

**-no los abandono, simplemente los observa y cuida desde un lugar distinto**

**-y ¿volveremos a verlo?-pregunto la única hija del rubio**

**-sí, algún día- soltó con dulzura **

**-esperemos que sea pronto, ya lo extraño-soltó débilmente el menor, su Mama sonrió, una sonrisa hipócrita, pues en realidad quería llorar hasta que las lagrimas se agotaran de su ser, hasta que el dolor fuera imperceptible para ella, abrazo a sus hijos en un intento de mantenerse serena, no lo logro y pronto las lagrimas mojaron las pequeñas espaldas de sus hijos.**

**-¿pol que iolas mami?-pregunto el menor-eschtas muull tiste por papi- la mujer solo cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla**

**-a veces los adultos lloran por que es la mejor forma de entender algo-menciono el mayor, recordando las sabias palabras de su padre**

**-**

Es por eso que mamá  
Lloraba en silencio  
Lloraba en las noches  
Y como aguantó por las mañanas

Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz que tengo miedo  
Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz y apaga el tiempo

-

-Aiko ya casi termina su carrera, no sé por qué eligió abogacía, ella siempre fue buena para la química, es extraño que le llamen más la atención las leyes.

El sol estaba oculto tras unas enormes nubes grisáceas, como si entendiera y respetara aquel momento de privacidad entre un padre y su hijo, los arboles movían sus copas suavemente al compas de las brisas de aire.

-Katsuo aun no sabe que va estudiar, le quedan menos de dos mese para hacer su examen-diji arrodillado ante aquella piedra

Las personas caminaban lentamente por aquellas veredas rebozantes de vida, todas en el mas absoluto silencio, respetando el dolor y la añoranza que se respiraba en aquel sitio

-y yo……bueno….yo sinplemente me caso, a veces me da miedo ser casado, creo que el matrimonio es muy complicado, no me da miedo el comprometerme para toda la vida, me da miedo que no pueda con el peso, me da miedo no llenar el corazón de mi amada.

-

Esta canción de amor  
A pa' mis hermanos  
Que crecimos juntos lo extrañamos años

-

Las nubes empezaron a tornarse rojizas, la puesta del sol lentamente caia como una cortina que anuncia el final de una ardua jornada, solo un dia mas para unos, un día esplendido para otros, pero para unos pocos un día doloroso, un día sincero en el que los sentimientos salen a flote a pesar de las suplicas del alma para no sentir dolor, a pesar de que el cuerpo pide descanso ante el desgaste de soltar tantas lagrimas, a pesar de que el dolor vuelve al cuerpo una y otra vez en un ciclo que parece interminable, pero que le final de cuentas nos enseña el gran valor de la vida, la familia y el amor.

-No sé que mas decir, no muy a menudo vendo aquí a platicar, solo quisiera que me contestaras, no sabes la falta que me haces, la falta que me hiciste, trato de no recordar pero es imposible, trato de superar tu partida, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo, no soy tan fuerte como para superar algo como esto.

-

Este grito de amor  
Se lo doy al cielo  
Le pregunto tanto  
Tanto, tanto no contesta nada

Oye cucú papá se fue  
Prende la luz que tengo miedo  
Oye cucú papá se fue  
Prende la luz y apaga el tiempo

-

-Vamos a ser papas-comento una chica de cabello castaño y largo, Masuyo que había pasado del panteón a su casa se quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos, ahora le tocaba a él comprender hasta donde le podía llevar los sentimientos de un padre

-¿cuándo te enteraste?-pregunto con una semisonrisa

-hoy-menciona la mujer mientras se palpa el vientre, el rubio de ojos azulosos que es casi una copia de su padre se acerca a su futura esposa y le toca el vientre, donde el fruto del amor está siendo engendrado, acerca la cara al todavía delgado estomago y lo besa al altura del ombligo

-seré el mejor papa del mundo-habla con delicadeza, es una promesa que su padre le había echo a su madre el día que el había sido engendrado, es una promesa que seguirá hasta el final de sus días, siempre teniendo en cuenta un ejemplo a seguir, una persona a la cual admirar, un padre al cual imitar.

-

Oye cucú papá se fue  
Prende la luz como lo extraño  
Oye cucú papá se fue  
Prende la luz.

-

…

¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado, la canción es de Mana y se llama "El reloj cucú", nos vemos en las actualizaciones y espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias, gracias por leer.


End file.
